Andrómeda, cosmos do Amor
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: Quem será que povoa as noites acordadas de Shun... (soft - Hentai)


Deu voltas e mais voltas na cama. A inutilidade da acção era evidente, no entanto inaceitável: após tantas e tão cansativas horas de treino era impensável não conseguir dormir. Com um movimento brusco, voltou-se para o outro lado; os sedosos cabelos verdes escorregaram para a sua cara e taparam parcialmente a visão dos seus olhos verdes de esmeraldas, esmeraldas do mais elevado quilate, brilhantes, puras, inacessíveis ao comum mortal, mas que no entanto derramavam compaixão e piedade por qualquer um deles. Num repente, sentou-se na cama, atirando com um movimento da cabeça, os cabelos para trás. Suspirou, cansado, e olhou para o relógio: 3 da manhã. Dirigiu-se à janela e puxou para trás os cortinados com as suas mãos delicadas e suaves, tão fortes no entanto, que continuavam nuns braços não excessivamente musculosos, deixando que o brilho intenso da lua cheia iluminasse o seu belo rosto de feições delicadas e o firme e bem torneado tronco nu e as pernas fortes desde onde o término dos boxers deixava admirar.  
Suspirou novamente. Não dormiria naquela noite e Shun sabia-o. Vestiu- se vagarosamente e saiu do quarto. No corredor, ouvia claramente a respiração pesada do irmão, Ikki, de quem tanto gostava, e o roncar e resmungar de Seiya. Sentiu também o cosmo calmo e relaxado de Shiriyo e a presença dominadora mas pacifica de Hyoga. Expandiu um pouco mais o cosmo e roçou o de Athena, que, como sempre, teve um efeito tranquilizador nele. Desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho e saiu silenciosamente de casa; fora desta, dirigiu-se para a floresta. Caminhou até junto de um riacho, onde se deitou com os braços atrás as costas. Olhou as estrelas, entretendo-se em formar as constelações, mas o hábito era já tão grande que o fez rápida e eficazmente. O seu subconsciente principiou então a meditar na vida, o que aborreceu o seu consciente, pois caía sempre em depressão quando pensava nela.  
Fechou os olhos.  
«Adrómeda.meda. da.»  
Abriu-os. E olhou para os lados. Nada. Devia estar a ouvir coisas. Voltou a fechar os olhos.  
«Shun.un. un.» Desta vez, Shun sentou-se e perscutou a floresta com os seus belos olhos. Nada. Expandiu o cosmos mas não sentiu o cosmos de ninguém. Um movimento num arbusto fê-lo despertar totalmente dos seus pensamentos. Surgiu uma gata por entre os arbustos, uma gata siamesa, muito engraçada, com duas manchas escuras em torno de um par de olhos muito azuis. Aproximou-se de Shun com confiança, e este estendeu a mão para acariciá-la, deslizando-a ao longo do pelo macio. «Shun.un. o cosmos.os.os.» Aquela voz. era doce, meiga e suave. lembrou-lhe o passado. ele estava preso à rocha, para passar o teste. a água já lhe tapava a cabeça e ele continuava preso, lutando para se libertar, e então ouviu. «o cosmos, Shun, o cosmos.», lembra-se de ter pensado «não». «Liberta a força que há em ti. a força de Andrómeda. é o cosmos do amor. liberta-a!!!» e então libertou-a. «A força de Andrómeda. o cosmos do Amor. Andrómeda e Perseus. a força do Amor. porque continuas a não confiar nela?»  
  
Sem pensar, Shun respondeu em voz alta: - Não era a força do Amor. era a força de Hades. nada que vem de Hades tem Amor. «Ah. mas Hades também amou. Parsefone. Cometeu loucuras por ela, desafiou o poder dos deuses e a coragem dos homens pelo amor que sentia por ela. Sabias?»  
  
-És a advogada de Hades, por acaso? - Shun surpreendeu-se pelo sarcasmo na sua voz. Devia estar mesmo no limite.  
  
Um riso suave, como o perfume das cerejeiras em flor irrompeu na noite. «Não. Hades não precisa de advogada. nenhum morto precisa. nem nenhum falhado.» o tom ficou de novo sério «o cosmos é teu, não de Hades. e o teu cosmos, Shun de Andrómeda, é o cosmos do Amor. E continua resplandecente como sempre.»  
  
-És louca! Ou eu é que o devo ser! Aqui a falar com um espírito. -Shun abanou a cabeça.  
  
«Não sou um espírito. nem nenhum de nós é louco. se não acreditas porque não expandes o cosmos?»  
  
-Não quero destruir isto tudo!  
  
«Confia em mim. por favor.» -a voz era agora baixa e em tom implorativo.  
  
Shun notou-o e franziu as sobrancelhas. Mas nada disse.  
  
«Por favor?» -repetiu a voz no mesmo tom.  
  
- Porque hei-de confiar em ti se nem te conheço?  
  
«Não me conheces? Não te lembras do dia em que partiste? Do dia da tua prova? Das noites de amargura e angústia que passaste?» -Shun nada respondeu -«Não. não te lembras de mim.» -concluiu a voz num suspiro.  
  
Ele notou alguma desilusão na voz. Sorriu. Sim, lembrava-se do dia da sua prova; lembrava-se do dia da sua partida. sim. e também das noites de angústia e saudade que nem June conseguia acalmar. e.  
  
- Lembro-me. -murmurou ele.  
  
«Como?»  
  
- Lembro-me. - afirmou ele convictamente. - E não me lembro só disso. - Shun inclinou a cabeça para os joelhos flectidos. - Lembro-me da tua voz quando pensava não ter mais forças para treinar; quando a lembrança do meu irmão e as súplicas de June não eram suficientes para me impedir de desistir, tu ajudavas-me a não o fazer. Lembro-me quando era pequeno, e não me sentia amado, quando o único que me acarinhava era o meu irmão, de sentir o calor do Amor invadir o meu coração. assim como me lembro de quando as coisas se tornavam insuportáveis na ilha, de ainda assim me sentir mimado. E lembro-me - Shun levantou a cabeça e olhou para os olhos da gata que estavam fixos em si - de tu me teres encorajado quando eu pensava que não havia mais esperança, quando pensava que as batalhas estavam perdidas, de me teres ajudado a encontrar forças quando eu pensava que já não as tinha. Seiya tinha Saori. eu tinha-te a ti. lembro-me. - o coração de Shun deixou de bater por momentos e ele abriu mais os olhos - de. um choro. baixo. quando pensei que o meu sacrifício salvaria o mundo de Hades. e algo a implorar-me para não o fazer. - Shun voltou a fixar os olhos na gata que não deixava de olhar para ele - Quem és tu? - murmurou, finalmente.  
  
«É assim tão importante saberes quem sou?»  
  
- És um anjo?... Não, és mais que um anjo. - um cosmos acendeu-se no coração de Shun - és . uma Deusa.  
  
«Sim, sou uma Deusa.» - respondeu a voz, passado um momento.  
  
- Deixa-me ver-te.  
  
«Porquê? Eu...»  
  
- Não. Deixa-me ver-te. Por favor! - Shun havia-se levantado de um salto e olhava implorativamente para um ponto qualquer do bosque.  
  
«Muito bem. se o desejas.»  
  
Uma chuva de estrelas girou num remoinho em frente de Shun e uma jovem surgiu à sua frente. Alta, com uns cabelos castanhos-escuros que formavam caracóis incertos, de tez alva, envergava um vestido branco e possuía uns olhos verdes felinos num rosto bonito e juvenil. O cabelo era enfeitado por uma tiara simples de prata com diamantes; o pescoço, os pulsos e os dedos harmoniosa e levemente enfeitados por uma gargantilha, um fio, pulseiras e anéis, também eles de prata e diamantes.  
  
Shun sentiu um calor no coração, um calor que não conhecia.  
  
-Quem és tu? - perguntou, maravilhado.  
  
- Lauën. - respondeu a jovem, com uma voz suave, musical, de olhos baixos.  
  
- Lauën - murmurou ele, aproximando-se dela, estendendo os dedos para lhe acariciar o ombro e braço desnudos. Tocou-lhe levemente e sentiu as peles de ambos arrepiarem-se - e és uma Deusa. mas nunca ouvi falar de ti.  
  
- Sou irmã de Atena, a mais nova deusa do Olimpo e filha de Zeus. Não te posso dizer do que sou Deusa, porque não tenho uma particularidade. comando a Natureza, o Tempo e também os Homens. ás vezes. mas isso é a função da minha irmã, não é? - riu-se levemente.  
  
- Irmã de Atena. - murmurou Shun, fazendo os dedos subirem pelo pescoço delicado da rapariga e acariciarem a tez suave da sua cara. Berlindes líquidos rolaram silenciosamente pela sua face. - o que foi?  
  
Ela voltou-lhe a costas e agachou-se junto da gata, que lhe lambeu as mãos.  
  
- É tua?  
  
- Sim. Chama-se Bastet.  
  
- É linda. Como tu. - agachou-se ao seu lado e beijou-lhe o ombro nu. Novos berlindes rolaram dos orbes felinos da rapariga. Shun segurou-lhe amavelmente os ombros e fê-la olhar para os seus olhos de esmeralda. - Mas o que se passa?  
  
- Por favor. - murmurou ela.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Não. não brinques com os meus sentimentos.  
  
Ele sorriu e soube que calor era aquele no coração. Amava-a. Sempre a amara e nunca o soubera.  
  
- Brincar? Nunca - fê-la erguer-se e aproximou o seu rosto do dela - Amo-te. - murmurou baixinho.  
  
- Eu também. - respondeu ela no mesmo tom. Ele fez menção de beijá- la, mas ela interrompeu-o. - E June?  
  
- June. nunca a amei, apesar do que os outros pensavam. Era minha irmã, a irmã que eu tive quando me vi longe de Ikki. Amo-te a ti, e a ti só.  
  
-E.  
  
Ele silenciou-a com um beijo tímido, que em breve se tornou num ósculo ardente. As mãos dele desceram do seu rosto para a cintura, desenhando as formas dela. Ela rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, pôs-se em pontas e redobraram o calor do ósculo.  
  
Tão carentes. ambos estavam tão carentes.  
  
- Sou tua. - murmurou, entre beijos.  
  
-E eu teu.  
  
As mãos dela, quentes e macias, levantaram a blusa dele e acariciaram o seu corpo forte e bem delineado. Ele retirou a blusa e deixou os dedos dela explorarem o seu peito e costas, cingindo-a num abraço. Inevitavelmente, a atmosfera aquecia.  
  
Meigamente, Shun retirou-lhe o vestido, entre beijos. Sentia-a tremer, por isso dobrou as carícias.  
  
- A tua boca é tão doce. - murmurou ele, enquanto lhe acariciava o ventre. Correu o zíper das calças, deixando-as cair. Deitou Lauën suavemente na verdura da grama e deitou-se ao seu lado, acariciando-lhe os membros e o corpo, enquanto a beijava meigamente, sentindo as suas carícias suaves e divinas.  
  
Os seus dedos percorreram-lhe as costas e soltaram o fecho do soutien que, não tendo alças, deslizou para o chão. Vendo-a fechar os olhos, fez as suas mãos deslizarem pelo seu corpo e tirou-lhe as cuecas, tirando em seguida os seus boxers. Abriu-lhe suavemente as pernas e deitou-se sobre ela, os olhos dela abrindo-se para olharem meigamente para os seus. Ele sorriu docemente ao ver o desejo recíproco espelhado neles. Voltou a beijá- la e acariciou-lhe os seios com as mãos, prendendo-lhe os mamilos entre os dedos. Ela estremeceu de prazer. Continuou a acariciá-la até deslizar os beijos pelo seu pescoço, peito, parando nos seios eriçados. Beijou os mamilos, prendendo-os primeiro entre os lábios, depois entre os dentes, finalizando com mordidinhas suaves que a fizeram gemer.  
  
Entretanto, enquanto se deleitava e perdia nas carícias dos seus dedos no cabelo, pescoço, nuca, costas. acariciava-lhe a zona secreta e as coxas. Ela murmurou qualquer coisa que ele não percebeu. Quando ambos já não aguentavam mais o desejo, subiu de novo para cima dela e beijou-a.  
  
- Relaxa, meu amor, só vai doer um bocadinho no início, mas depois é muito bom.  
  
Ela pareceu um bocadinho nervosa e ele mimou-a mais um bocadinho.  
  
- Fá-lo, murmurou ela baixinho.  
  
Ele principiou a entrar devagarinho nela. Ela gemeu, tanto de dor como de prazer. Ele dobrou a doçura das carícias e continuou a entrar até ao fim. Ela gemeu num protesto quando ele parou, fazendo-o sorrir novamente. Principiou a entrar e a sair dela, primeiro devagarinho, depois cada vez mais depressa, até atingir um ritmo alucinante, enquanto se beijavam ardentemente e ele lhe acariciava os seios. Tanto ele como ela gemiam alto, murmurando juras de amor.  
  
Ambos atingiram o clima do prazer quando na última investida dele, ele deixou explodir a sua jovem força dentro dela e a preencheu de amor. Ao mesmo tempo o cosmos dele acendeu-se na noite como um grito, e percorreu o mundo, mexendo nos sentimentos dos Homens, renovando a Natureza.  
  
As flores abriram-se, os pássaros chilrearam, o lobo uivou, o gato miou, os animais saíram das suas tocas e junto, o Mundo saudou o Amor e a sua jovem Deusa. As estrelas brilharam intensamente.  
  
Ele deixou-se cair exausto sobre ela. Suados, beijaram-se com paixão.  
  
Deitando-se de costas na relva, puxou-a para o seu peito, e ambos olharam para as estrelas.  
  
-Lauën?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Agora compreendo o cosmos de Andrómeda.  
  
-Eu disse-te.  
  
Fecharam ambos os olhos e adormeceram enroscados e abraçados até de manhã, sem pensar em mais nada sem ser que uma vida nova tinha começado.  
  
*** FIM ***  
  
Em honra da Princess Briefs, da Pipe e. da minha gata, que eu adoro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=^.^= Eu sei que sou doida!!!  
  
Tô esperando comentários..  
  
Bjokas 


End file.
